A Story of a Woman who loved a Pirate
by Kiloa
Summary: The story of Will's parents and their love.
1. Prolouge

It is late afternoon at Port Royal and the city is a buzz. The marriage of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann is less then a day away. Neither of the pair had seen each other all and would not see each other until the wedding, so it was hoped…

"Elizabeth?" William's voice whispered in the humid air.

"Will!" She whispered back bounding into his arms and lips, "I've missed you…"

"And I have missed you." He smiled as he looked into her eyes.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his warm chest, "Will, I can't believe we are less than a day away from our marriage. After all we have been through, it is finally happening…"

"Elizabeth, I love you." Will kissed her forehead, "We can't be together long or we will be caught."

"I know…" Elizabeth held him closer to her. She didn't want to be away from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" He pulled away from her. He gave her a strong smile, but you could see that he wanted to stay with her.

"Will, why don't we just run away?" Elizabeth eyes brighten, hoping this time he would agree to her plead.

He laughed sweetly at her, "We promised to stay." He kissed her for the last time before their wedding day.

"Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, Will…" She stood there and watched him as he went away from her. She smiled then began back to her home.

It only took Will five minutes to get back to his home. True his home was nothing compared to Elizabeth's, but she didn't care. They were truly, deeply, madly in love.

Will sighed happily as he fell onto his bed, 'I love her…' He smiled then closed his eyes only to see her image.

'Will I be able to make her happy though?' He looked at the ceiling, seeing his small dirty home.

"_Will I will be happy with you no matter what!" Elizabeth's word burned through his head._

"Elizabeth…" Her name escaped from his lips again for the hundredth time.

Will sat up looking around then sighed again. He picked up a small box and began to move it when a small little book fell to the ground.

"Eh, what is this?" He picked it up and looked at the cover, "I've never seen this before…"

The books cover was a brown leather color and looked very old maybe 18 to twenty years. He flipped the cover to see a familiar writing that he hadn't see for what seemed like forever.

"Mother?"

'This a book written about a woman's love for a pirate…'

Disclaimer- I do not claim to own any other the characters in this story unless not seen or talked about in the story. Please do not steal this story as your own. Please do not post at another site with out my permission first.

A/N- Thanks for reading my story ).


	2. Meeting in the Market

'This is a book written about a woman's love for a pirate…'

Will's eyes scanned the first words of the love story…

'Our story is one of love and lost. I lost someone who was very important to me, but he left me something special, his love and child…'

Her name is Anna Rose Heartking. She was brought up in a small village outside of England. She was the mere age of 17. Her azure eyes and dark curly hair complimented her tan skin and perfect smile. After her parents had died from illness, her aunt and uncle had brought her to live with them in England.

Her aunt and uncle were well known in the city, well respected by many. Even though they were respected they had not been blessed with looks, not one of them was a pleasant sight, even on the best of days.

The skin of her aunt was pasty and deathly white. She had grey hair with a large nose under her brown eyes. She was oddly very skinny and at times looked of only bones. Her appearance was something not many wish to look at, but her personality didn't made up from what she didn't have in looks. She was a bitter woman who hated Anna for her looks and personality.

Now, her uncle he was directly related to her by blood. It was her mother's brother whom had been brought up on just a farm. He had a round belly that could often be heard laughing in deep rumble. He was slightly tan, just as Anna, and had brown gentle eyes. A large mouth with his short brown hair hadn't given him much as an unpleasant slightly, but Anna never understood why he had settled down with her aunt of all people.

"Anna," Her aunt's shrill voice called for her.

"Coming!" Yelling could be heard from kitchen.

"Now, as you add the herbs make sure you watch the rolls." Anna instructed the cook as the hurriedly took of the apron and set it on the door handle.

"Anna, you are wonderful." The cook smiled as her slowly added the herbs to the soup.

Her face blushed slightly, "You are too kind to me, Louis. Well, here I go…"

"Good luck."

Anna took a deep breath, putting on a fake smile. She, at least, had to try to impress her aunt, "Aunt Petunia, you called?" Anna smile brighten the room as she entered.

"Yes, I need you to go to the market." Her aunt handed her a list things to buy. Anna knew she would usually send a servant, but Anna enjoyed shopping at the market so she would go.

She grabbed a basket as she left, smiling. Humming as she walked down the street to the market. She smiled at anyone who crossed her path. Many of the town's people enjoyed seeing Anna on her trips. She often played with the children and talked humbly with the adults. She was a pleasant visitor.

"Anna!Anna!" Children began to surrounds her, wanting to play. She laughed as she listen to them tell her stories of their imaginations.

"Oh, I am sorry. I can't play today." A "aw" fell through the group of children.

"Next time?" One of them called from the midst of the group.

Smiling, "Yes, next time." She continued to walk off into the market.

"Good day, Marcs." She stopped at a cart not far into the market.

"Anna, good day!" A plumb man stepped from the other side of the cart.

"I hope you have been well?"

"Yes, I have, but what about you? I heard a young man is coming over to your house today? Good news?"

Anna sighed, "Another ignorant man who wants me to marry him…Their all the same you know? Rich upcoming looking for a beautiful woman to marry, ugh, it is always the same!" She mocked them.

"Well, if I could support you, I would marry you." They both laughed.

"Marcs, I almost wish to marry a pirate…" She looked off dreamily.

"Bite your tongue!"

.:0:.

Unknown to anyone a pirate had just strolled into town that day. His skin was fairly tan as his hair was long and very mashed together. He hadn't taken a bath in who knows how long, but that was the life of a pirate. He had many scars and tattoos hidden under his clothing. His smile was one of a drunken man, but what did he have to prove to these people?

"I wonder where the closest pub is…" He spoke a loud to himself as he stumbled down the cobble stoned streets.

Many of the women he passed flirted his way and the men looked disgusted. He didn't stop though. He was on a mission to get drunk, have sex then leave the next day. He sighed heavily as he approached a busy corner, a market.

"Where in the bloody hell is the pub!" He screamed drawing little attention to him.

He slowly walked through the market, ready to run if he saw a police or naval officer. 'Why did I do this?' He asked himself. He looked at some of the women, flinching. 'I don't even know if getting drunk with help them…' He sighed and looked to his left then right. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a beautiful woman passing him. 'Aye, what a woman…' He smiled as he began to walk towards her, but as soon as he got close to her a crowd of children surrounded her. 'Damn children! I'll never want one.' He watched as she talked to them, being as gentle and sweet. He smirked as the children went away from her. He then continued to follow her.

.:0:.

"Think of the adventures we would take…" Anna smiled as she dreamed of the sea. Her eyes were shut tightly.

"Pirates don't love. They only use then abandon. A damn pirate is a bloody waste!"

"Now, now, I wouldn't say that." A husky voice came in between them.

Anna opened her eyes to look at the man, "Who are you?" Marcs said, almost accusing him.

"I am William Turner, pirate." He smiled at Anna who began to turn pink.

"PIRATE!" Marcs and Anna screamed, making heads turn.

"Shh…" William slyly smiled at the people as they turned away.

Disclaimer- I do not claim to own any other the characters in this story unless not seen or talked about in the movie. Please do not steal this story as your own. Please do not post at another site with out my permission first.

A/N- Thanks for reading my story ). Yes, I need a beta-reader, someone who read and corrects anything I missed. If you wish to fill the part email me with the title "Pirate" thank you.


	3. Flirting

A/N- Still need a beta reader. Um, yes this has not been read over by a beta reader. Please forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you want to be my beta reader please email me.

"Damn pirate. Get away from here!" Marcs yelled but neither of the two seemed to be listening to him.

'A real pirate?' Anna stared him over. He was quite handsome as he boldly smiled. He hadn't seemed to be shy on any account.

"If I could be so bold, what is your name?" He slyly smiled as he kissed her soft hand.

"You could be so bold, but I will not tell you." She gave a smile back as she began to fill her basket with what she needed.

"Good." Marcs smiled.

"Well," He smirked, "If I guess it will ya tell me?"

She sweetly smiled, "If you wish." She paid Marcs then began to walk home, followed like a love sick puppy by Will.

"Elizabeth?" She shook her head "no."

"Mmm…Maria!" No again. He put his hand his chin and thought.

"Rose?" She laughed at him then shook her head "no."

He guessed over and over again, but still not right. He had to know her name. He had to get to know this woman. He had never felt this way before. Was he in love? No, he could fall in love, he thought. He is a pirate. He laughed at himself for agreeing with the old man at the market.

"I'm sorry, but I must go now for I am almost home." She smartly flirted with him.

"Please," He stopped her, taking her hands in his, "Lass, tell me ya name." He looked at her eye to eye.

Her face turned slightly pink as his brown eyes stared deep into her innocent eyes, "A-Anna." She barely stammered to get the words out.

"Ah, Anna…What a beautiful name…Would you please delight me with your company?" He bowed to her, taking off his hat as he did.

"I'm sorry, Will, but I cannot today." She smiled flirty like.

"Then tomorrow it is!" He smirked then walked off before she could stop him.

'Will, you devil…' She smiled as she watched him drunkenly walk off, shaking her head in amazement.

She opened the door sullenly to her England home, smelling the food in the kitchen. She smiled then ran up the stairs to her room. She threw herself in her room, shutting and locking the door quickly.

"William Turner…" She sighed as she sat on her bed and dinner dress. She then looked out the window, wondering what he was doing at this very moment.

**.:0:.**

He staggered to the left as he walked down the stone street, 'Anna…' He smiled to himself as he thought about her. She was perfect in everyway to him. Perfect.

He lazily opened the door to the tavern, clumsily sitting down at the bar, "Whiskey." He barked out to the bartender, whom slid a tall glass of alcohol to him. He took a big gulp then sat it back down. He smiled as an overly make-uped woman flung herself beside him. He laughed as he began his night of plunder. All the while he could only think of Anna.

'Anna…'

**.:0:.**

Anna sullenly walked the stairs to meet the man that would ask for her hand tonight. She smiled more brightly as she took each step. She had to at least pretend she was interested in the snobbish, rich, skinny man. Her eyes slowly wondered the room below until she saw the man stand beside her aunt. She waited for him to turn, to see his skinny face. She laughed to herself. What was he going to look like?

"Oh, Anna!" He aunt smiled flakily, as if she were glad to see her, "finally…" She mumbled to herself.

The young man turned to her, smiling, flashing his perfect white teeth. She stopped for a moment looking at him. He was quite handsome. His hair was brown, setting of his blue eyes. The muscles under his short flexed as he reached to help her down the stairs. She smiled as they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Anna." He smiled then introduced himself, "Thomas Jekins."

"Nice to meet you…" She slowly whispered out as she looked at him.

Her aunt looked greedily at them both. She then walked off, but you could hear her grunt. She walked into the large dinner room where her husband sat, thinking. She sighed for a moment.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Her shrill voice awoke him from his thought.

He hadn't even noticed her come in the room, but that was often the case when she came to him. He wasn't in love with her. They had married for family reason. He sighed then stood to his feet, "Nothing. Now, let was retrieve the two and begin our feast." He walked past her without showing as much as a hint of love.

Her uncle entered the room, watching the two for moment, "Hello, Thomas!" His voice boomed as he shook his hand.

"Thank you for inviting me, Ronald. You have a lovely," He paused and looked at Anna, causing her to giggle, "Home!" He saved himself then smiled.

"You have met my wife, Priscilla." Ronald glanced at his wife as she attached to his side. Her slimy smile appeared across her face.

"Shall we begin eating?" Anna quickly interrupted them all. She smiled as her uncle nodded.

They all walked into the dining room to begin their fancy dinner.

**.:0:.**

"How could I, a pirate, be in love!" Will sat up against the back of the bed. He smirked as he looked over to the whore lying next to him, but some how it felt wrong.

He wanted, hell, he needed her. How could he need a woman?

He grunt as her began to put his clothes on, "I shoul' go visit her!" He smiled as he thought of her. He then stopped and thought about her, "No, I will have to wait for tomorrow…" He sighed as he got back in bed.

"Hello…" The whore slowly stirred, as if she were ready for another go.

"Get out…" Will coldly stared at her.

Her face became bitter. She moved across him, her naked body rubbed against him. He pushed her off of him. She rolled on the ground from his push then slowly picked herself up. She quickly dressed then left.

"Stupid whore…" Will added as he fell asleep.

A/N- Still need a beta reader.


	4. Here We Go

Thomas took Anna's hand as he led her to her seat. He flashed as smiled at her as he pulled the chair out for her. He slowly slipped it under her then took his seat closest to her.

"So, Thomas, I hear you work in the army?" Her aunt took the seat across from them. Her uncle sullenly took the seat next to her.

"The Navy to be exact." He smiled as the maids set bowls in front of them.

"Ah, the Navy makes you a strong man." Her uncle took a sip of his wine then dipped his spoon into the soup.

"So what do you do in the Navy?" Anna moved the hair dangling in her face to behind ear.

"I hunt pirates. Dirty breed they are. One day I will rid the world of damn dirty pirates!" He stopped himself, noticing that he was yelling, "Forgive me. I just hate bloody pirates." He smiled at Anna who was now looking away from him.

"Well we can understand. Pirates ugh what a waste of a life." Her aunt patted her repulsive face with her napkin.

Anna stood to her feet, a look of anger from her startled them, "I have fallen ill, please excuse me from the table." She threw her napkin on the table then left the room in a hurry.

Anna rushed into her room as she collapsed on top of the bed. Why was she acting like this? Her feelings had gotten the best of her. She was having feelings for that Pirate, for Will. She looked over at the mirror staring at her reflection. She picked herself up from the bed, standing full length in the mirror. She pulled her hair up imagining herself on the Will's ship. She laughed at herself then sat at the vanity.

A soft knock at the door startled her from her day dreaming, "Anna, I am afraid I have upset you. Please forgive." Thomas' voice leaked through the door's crack, but Anna stayed quiet, not knowing what to say to him, "I hope you feel better." He pulled away from the then left the home.

Anna slowly slipped on her sleeping garments. Slipping in her bed, she thought of Will and only Will. She was fascinated with him. Everything about him was attractive to her. His body, his tan, his walk, his voice, his personality, his cockiness, and his charm made her want him more and more. She smirked as her appeared in her mind. One thing was sure though she couldn't let him know she had fallen from him.

**.:0:.**

The morning's sun slowly rose above the city, shining through both Will's and Anna's windows. Both slowly opened their eyes, smiling foolishly. They thought of only each other. Both stood to their feet, pattering across the floor to their clothes. How quickly they dressed themselves. Both smiled as Anna checked her hair and Will twisted his beard. Both walked down the stairs, almost running. Both stopped as they reached the bottom though trying to get a hold of themselves.

"Well, here I go." Anna opened the door, smirking, as she walked like she was in no hurry down the street.

"Anna, I can't wait…" Will slammed the door shut. He seemed like an early drunk as he whistled down the street towards the market. A big grin was across his face as he made his way to her.

Anna stopped at a small fruit stand, buying two big red apples. She let them casually slip into a small pocket then continued to walk. She walked all the way to the market, before she realized what was going on. She was going to spend a day with a pirate. How her family would kill her if they found out. Needless to say if she were caught with a pirate she could be arrested. But, none of that matter to her, she only wanted to see Will. Her Will.

"Looking lovely, lass…" He came up from behind her smelling her neck. Her smell was intoxicating. He now felt drunker than he had ever been. She jumped as she felt his hands around her waist.

"N-now, Will, I am a lady." She pulled away from as she tried to hide her blushing.

"Of course, me lady." He smirked and bowed to her, almost like mocking her. He laughed as a playful angry look came upon her face.

"Now, if you are just going to mock me, I will leave." She began to turn to walk away when she felt a hand pulling her back.

"No." He pulled her close to him, their faces only inched apart.

"Will…" She stammered out feeling his hot breath upon her. She immediately pulled away remembering where she was.

He laughed at her, "Now, what shall we do?" He fumbled with a ring on his finger, smirking.

"Tell me stories, Will." She busted out, startling him a bit.

"Stories of what?" He teased her, knowing exactly what she meant.

She paused, "Stories of you adventures…" She whispered.

"Lass, I've been on many adventures. You will have to be specific." He eyed her wanting to laugh so.

"Stories of the Sea." She excitedly shook her head.

"Mmm, I don't know…I could get in trouble you know?" He teased her more, knowing he was frustrating her to no end.

"Will, please, tell me!" She sadly replied, grabbing his hand.

"Not, her lass…" He looked over to see Naval Officers running by.

"Then where?"

He looked around for some kind of private place, "There." He pointed to a cliff yards away, "I will tell you there!" He began to walk there.

"Wait." Anna looked at it seeing no signs of live. Will may have been nice, but he was still a pirate. He could lead her up there, rape her then leave her to die.

He stopped knowing what she was thinking. He sighed, "I swears on me honor not to touch you." He smiled then continued up hill to the cliff.

"If you say so…" She ran to catch up to him, staring at him, wanting him, but knowing it would and should never happen.

A/N- Captain Anime would you like to be my beta reader? I emailed you but you never emailed me back.


End file.
